The objective of the Imaging Core is to provide individual projects with unique in vivo monitoring capability[unreadable] for sequential and real-time tracking of the transit and localization of genetically altered T- lymphocytes, bone[unreadable] marrow-derived progenitor cells, endothelial cells and tumor cells by noninvasive imaging. This will be[unreadable] accomplished by monitoring the expression of single and multi-modality reporter genes, using optical[unreadable] (bioluminescence and fluorescence), radionuclide (PET, SPECT and quantitative autoradiography),[unreadable] magnetic resonance (MRI and MRS) and CT imaging. These non-invasive imaging techniques are well[unreadable] established at Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) for both small-animal and patient imaging[unreadable] studies.[unreadable] We propose a two-step strategy: first, to establish and validate our imaging objectives in experimental[unreadable] animals, and second, to translate selected aspects of our imaging technology to patient studies within the[unreadable] context of the projects proposed in this application. We propose to develop and validated a number of hybrid[unreadable] reporter genes that allow for multi-modality in vivo imaging in small animals. Two fusion reporter genes,[unreadable] RFP-hRLuc and eGFP-FLuc, have been developed with the Retroviral Core and they are undergoing initial[unreadable] testing and validation; others are planned for development and assessment. The first clinical studies to[unreadable] image the trafficking of donor T lymphocytes that have been sensitized with autologous EBV transformed Blymphocyte[unreadable] cell line (EBV BLCL) and transduced with the NIT vector (that encodes a surface receptor[unreadable] (LNGFR) for selection and a reporter gene (HSV1 thymidine kinase, HSV1-tk) for noninvasive imaging is[unreadable] proposed for patients undergoing adoptive treatment EBV lymphomas. The administered donor T[unreadable] lymphocytes will be noninvasively monitored with [124I]-FIAU (a radiolabeled probe that is selectively[unreadable] phosphorylated by HSV1-TK and trapped in transduced cells) and PET imaging.